


The shape of my Spock

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Love poetry [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Based on the songShape of you- Ed Sheeran
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Love poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. The Shape of My Spock

💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

_Spock, you know I want your love_

_Your love was made for someone like me_

_So come on_

_Follow my lead_

_I might be crazy, but don't mind that_

_Say, let's not talk a lot_

_Grab my waist and put that body on me_

_So come on now, follow my lead_

_Come, come on now and follow my lead_

_I'm in love with the shape of you_

_We push and pull like magnets_

_Although my ❤ is falling as well_

_I am in love with your magnificent body_

_Last night you were in my quaters_

_Now my bed sheets smell like you_

_I am in love with the shape of you_

_The shape of you_

_❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_


	2. Jim's sexy eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this poetry Spock will be a little illogical and just be in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song
> 
> Sexy eyes - Whigfield

_💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗_

_ooh ooh aah aah_

_Jim, you have sexy eyes_

_So beautifully blue_

_I shall take you to paradise_

_Hey, hey, my_ _,my_

_Can you not see?_

_You have been born to be with me_

_You are aware that Vulcans do not lie_

_Hey, please look at me_

_You have gotten me feeling free_

_Ooh ooh aah aah please hold me tight_

_Yes, you have me hypnotized_

_Hey hey my my do you not know?_

_I will love you so_

_Jim, you with your sexy blue eyes_

_💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜_


End file.
